


Sebastian

by Anonymous



Series: Сиэль Фантомхайв и другие звери [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Sebastian

У меня когда-то была собака —  
Не совсем моя, а отца, однако  
Все мы, вроде как в отблеске этой власти,  
Полагали её чуть-чуть своей:  
Псина больше меня, чернее мрака,  
С мягкой шерстью и крайне зубастой пастью —  
Будто чёрная клякса в палитре счастья,  
Неотъемлемый штрих невозвратных дней.  
(Может быть, я не сразу цифирь сведу,  
Чтоб сказать, что в каком случилось году,  
Но мгновенья ответ мне хватило б найти  
На вопрос, сколько мне тогда было лет, —  
_Меньше десяти_.)  
Детство стало коротким за гранью мутной,  
Но ход времени сплющен, а не спутан —  
Всё сохранно под спудом беды и будней.  
Там остался и тот, с кем я вместе рос,  
Среди солнечных зайчиков верный спутник  
И защитник среди бледных лунных полос —  
В общем, наш чёрный пёс.

Это было тысячу лет назад,  
мы вдвоём выходили в осенний сад,  
и за нами кто-то следил в окно —  
в дни, когда еще всё было как должно.

Среди наших домашних не став исключеньем,  
Он убийству обучен был и устрашенью  
(И, пожалуй, об этом я знал, как бы мало  
Эта тема тогда меня ни занимала).  
То скрывался в тенях — слишком чёрною тенью,  
То казался из чащи явившимся зверем  
И гостей мог пугать, просто стоя за дверью...  
А друзей от врагов отличал не очень,  
Не на тех порой мрачно гавкая, — впрочем,  
Судя по тому, что случилось в финале,  
Люди тоже не очень-то их отличали.  
Да и стоило ль ждать суждений точных  
От собаки, которая, скажем честно,  
Далеко не умом была известна?  
Почему мы злимся, над чем хохочем,  
Чем испуганы и отчего в печали —  
Тёмный лес премудростей человечьих  
(Раз едва не утоп, заигравшись в речке,  
И уже через пять минут от спасенья  
Удивлялся, что не продолжаем веселье,  
И подсовывал палку нам опять.  
Тоже чем не способ напугать?).  
А серьезно — не был он самой милой  
Или самой умной собакой в мире,  
Да и самой послушной, вероятно,  
Но, случись какая-то неприятность —  
То, что я тогда называл «беда», —  
Он на помощь первым мчался всегда.  
А ещё самой тёмной и бурной ночью  
Засыпать вместе с ним становилось проще.  
Просто пёс — на службе у псов Короны,  
Тень теней и стражей страж непреклонный,  
Как мы все, рождённый для дел прескверных —  
Но по-своему нас он любил, наверно.

Только сходу теперь не найти и знака,  
И следа, что когда-то была семья,  
Смех и плач, было детство, была собака  
У мальчишки, которым был раньше я, —  
Целый мир, который похоронили  
Под тяжёлым камнем в пустой могиле,  
И к чему потери считать по пальцам?  
Кулаку не надобно разгибаться,  
Будет всё и сразу отомщено,  
Чтобы всё было так, как быть должно.  
Через ряд надгробий и дым пожаров  
Пролететь не мог наш порядок старый,  
Сколько к чёрному дню его ни готовь, —  
Даже пёс, хранивший меня от кошмаров,  
обратился сюжетом кошмарных снов  
_(не остановить и не убежать не вздохнуть не исчезнуть не позвать за дверями вой на ладонях кровь)_  
если мне день за днём в ту же дверь ступать, остаётся не разжимать кулаков — и пусть ночь проскользнёт за любой засов и вернёт каждый миг, что на веках выжжен, окуная в прошлое с головой,  
_(на ладонях кровь за дверями вой трудно быть собакой сторожевой настоящей будущей неживой)_  
но, чтоб утром проснуться и к вечеру выжить, должен всё закрывать я и вновь и вновь забывать, с кем я бегал по листьям рыжим, с кем я вышел в мир, с кем делил я кров, кто меня понимал без слов.

У меня когда-то была собака,  
что лизала мне щёки, когда я плакал  
(без второго — да даже без первого — смысла!),  
И хвостом виляла,  
И кости грызла,  
И спала на коврике прикроватном,  
Серебристо-чёрная в лунных пятнах.  
И, скользя сквозь последнюю эту осень,  
За собою я пса по-хозяйски звал,  
И я думал: «Уж он-то меня не бросит!..»  
Про других я даже не думал — знал.  
(А за шторой всё позже рассвет мерцал,  
К декабрю продвигаясь верно.)  
Так уж вышло — из всех, кто меня «бросал»,  
Оказался он самым первым,  
Обогнав на минуту и мать, и отца —  
Ведь, когда замолчали навек небеса  
И последняя чёрная полоса  
Обернулась клочком горелым,  
В час, когда на пороге убийца встал,  
Из теней пружиной взлетел он,  
Безнадёжно ринувшись всех спасать,  
Выполняя собачий свой долг до конца,  
Преграждая путь своим телом  
....................................................................................................

 

Я назвал тебя именем этого пса.

Я, наверное, зря так сделал.


End file.
